


A Curious Thing

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen, High School, Mutually Unrequited, No Spoilers, POV Male Character, Post-Series, School Dances, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Jack/Sierra. How things have changed and yet things stayed the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curious Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, "Jack/Sierra - worst night ever".

Jack knew that going to the dance was a bad idea – he didn’t even know why he bothered showing up, even when Miko and Raf didn’t feel like going, even after all that happened, after the Autobots had left Earth, it seemed impossible to have a normal life again.

"Jack?" she asked, from behind him, and the weirdest thing was after all this time, he recognized her voice.

But then, it was hard to forget for him, Sierra, captain of the cheer squad, with her auburn red hair, and her presence at school. She drove Jack wild, once, when she'd talk to him once in a blue moon, even when it was just a passing glance, even when Jack thought that there were no such things about robots that could turn into motorcycles.

"Oh," Jack stumbled over his words. "Hi."

"Hi!" she replied, smiling warmly, like they were old friends.

Who was he kidding? They weren't even friends. Back then, Jack was careful to never be friends with people who were out of his league. It seemed safer.

"How’s it going? Hadn’t seen you in a while.” she inferred, her voice cheerful but a bit strained.

_A lot has happened, Sierra_ , Jack thought, _Things you wouldn’t believe_ , but what he said was, "Not much."

And it was true, he saw that. Sierra herself hadn’t changed. She still looked great in her pink dress, her makeup enhancing her already; lovely features. There was still the glazed look in her eyes, pupils blown wide and black.

"That’s great." she replied, and he nodded, sipping some punch.

And he thought it would be the worst night ever.

It was a curious thing, how things have changed and yet things stayed the same.


End file.
